In-Game Menu/Cheats/Personal Cheats
Personal cheats are associated with each player, meaning that each player can have different set of personal cheats enabled. If there are multiple players online, you will see the player selection bar for you to choose the target player to apply cheats, in case you have the access right (e.g. being admin). If the bar does not exists, the target will always be you. Cheat mode When it is turned on, hand crafting will be free and instant. Invincible player When it is turned on, nothing can damage your character. (The screen will still flash, but your health bar will not drop.) Not applicable in God Mode because the character does not exist in such mode. Keep last item When it is turned on, it will make sure you will keep the last item when you build something manually by auto refilling it to you. Due to technical limitations, it does not work on placing tiles, connecting wires, or building rails by the rail planner. For tiles and rails, please place blueprints together with the Instant Blueprint cheat. Instant request When it is turned on, it will immediately give you all the things you request from your personal logistic request slots. Not applicable in God Mode because the slots do not exist in such mode. Instant trash When it is turned on, it will immediately remove all the things you put on your logistic trash slots. Not applicable in God Mode because the slots do not exist in such mode. Instant blueprint When it is turned on, it will complete the plans of all blueprints immediately without the need of the required items in such blueprints. Instant deconstruction When it is turned on, it will immediately remove all entities that are marked by the deconstruction planner. No item will be returned. Reach distance When the OK button is clicked, your personal bonus reach distance (additional number of tiles to build, open entities, mine and drop items) will be set to the number on the text field. Not applicable in God Mode because your reach distance will be infinite in such mode. Mining speed When the OK button is clicked, your personal bonus mining speed (additional speed to mine resources or entities) will be set to the number on the text field. Not applicable in God Mode because it is a separated, unchangeable value in such mode. Running speed When the OK button is clicked, your personal bonus running speed (additional speed to run) will be set to the number on the text field. Not applicable in God Mode because it is a separated, unchangeable value in such mode. God mode When it is turned on, you will no longer be limited by the physical body. No one will be able to hurt you. But because of the absence of character, some cheats will not be applicable. And you will not be able to use any weapon or personal logistic slot. Enable all / Disable all Enable or disable all of the default personal cheats, which include: History